FLARE
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Hanya ada aku, kau, dan dia. Sebuah kisah dimana konflik terbentuk dalam sebuah segitiga. Teruntuk Shizuka Miyuki. [AkaKuroOgi/Twoshoot!]


**Warning!**

Sebuah fic yang dibuat dengan genre _romance_ dan _drama_, dengan tema yang _anti_ _mainstream_ juga unik. Jumlah chapter yang akan dibuat ialah 2 chapter atau _twoshoot_. Ada 3 tokoh utama disini dan yang akan menjadi pair tetap, yaitu AkaKuroOgi dengan rate T.

**Efek Samping:**

Bakal merasakan nyesek berkepanjangan, gigit bantal, bahkan sampe jungkir balik. Fic ini akan menghantui pikiran Anda untuk cerita kedepannya. Untuk itu, hati-hati dalam membaca cerita ini.

Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk **Shizuka Miyuki** salah satu _best partner_ author saya. Semoga cepat sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas lagi! :D

_**Special presented by Kazu Kirana.**_

Happy reading bros! XD

**.**

**FLARE**

**Kazu Kirana**

**.**

"Kerahkan semua _power_-mu!"

Suara baritone nan khas menggema dalam satu ruangan. Suara musik yang berasal dari radio mencapai volume empat puluh lima, _AC_ yang terpasang minus lima derajat _celcius_ pun bahkan terasa panas di ruangan ini.

Seorang pemuda mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk fokus kedalam gerakan. Tungkai kaki mengikuti irama musik, sesekali kedua tangan ia taruh pada dinginnya lantai. Mengangkat kedua kaki hingga posisi sembilan puluh derajat. Lalu, berputar bagaikan baling-baling.

Dengan pakaian _chestbinder_ warna hitam yang membalut dada bidang dipadu dengan jaket bertutup kepala warna hijau, celana _jeans_ melapisi kedua tungkai kaki, dan sepasang sepatu _hip hop_ berwarna putih bercorak hitam menjadi pelengkap _style_ pemuda ini.

"Mana ekspresinya?!"

Pemuda itu terus fokus kedalam gerakan, agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Lekukan tubuh. Kedua tangan. Tungkai kaki. Semuanya bergerak tak menentu sesuai irama musik. Terkadang melakukan gerakan patah-patah atau bergaya layaknya sebuah robot.

"Cukup! Istirahat lima belas menit, Ogiwara-_san_," ujar sang koreografi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ogiwara-san' membungkukkan badan sembari berkata,"terima kasih, _Sir_!"

Sang koreografi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan rekan kru. Ogiwara berjalan menuju tepi ruangan.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dua puluh empat tahun, seorang _dancer_ kelas internasional. Memiliki surai _peru_ dengan iris _saddle brown _yang selalu menyorotkan keceriaan. Pemuda itu mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disamping seorang pemuda bersurai _bluenette_.

"Capek sekali," ujarnya sembari meraih sebuah handuk untuk mengusap surai _peru_ yang lepek akibat keringat. Lawan bicara hanya menatap datar Ogiwara.

"Jangan mendekat, Ogiwara-_kun_. Kau bau," ujarnya datar dan dengan spontan Ogiwara pun mengendus ketiaknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Dua puluh empat tahun, seorang penulis novel dan sahabat karib Ogiwara. Dulu ia seorang _dancer_ sama seperti Ogiwara, tetapi karena suatu hal yang membuat kakinya pincang mau tidak mau ia harus pensiun dari dunia tari.

Kuroko menatap risih sahabatnya ini. "Jangan seperti itu, Ogiwara-_kun_. Itu jorok namanya."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bau," jawab Ogiwara polos.

Kuroko menghela napas,"tapi itu kan wajar saja, latihan selama dua puluh menit sangat menguras tenaga. Otomatis keringat yang dikeluarkan juga banyak."

Mendengar hal itu, Ogiwara hanya nyengir kuda sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kuroko menghela napas. Hari ini Ogiwara berlatih untuk _shooting_ video klip minggu depan, untuk itu ia berlatih dengan keras dan bersungguh-sungguh.

_Drrttt….Drrttt….Drrttt…_

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar, dengan sigap ia pun meraih ponsel dari balik saku celana. Menekan tombol _unlock_ dan melihat _ID caller_.

_Akashi Seijuurou_.

Senyum tipis tercetak diparas manis sang _bluenette_, Kuroko menekan tombol berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel tepat ditelinga.

"Halo, Akashi-_kun_."

**[Tetsuya.]**

"Ya? Ada apa?"

**[Kau sedang apa?]**

"Menemani Ogiwara-_kun_ berlatih."

**[Si bodoh itu berlatih? Memangnya ia bisa?]**

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibir yang tidak mungkin bisa diliat oleh lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja ia bisa! Akashi-_kun_ jangan meremehkannya seperti itu, dia 'kan juga sahabatmu."

**[Hahaha…maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda kok.]**

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum lagi, kemudian terdengar perbincangan antara Kuroko dengan lawan bicara ditelepon. Ogiwara hanya menatap datar sahabatnya itu, bisa dibilang bahwa Kuroko merupakan kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang _dancer_ kelas internasional yang sejak lusa tengah _performance_ di Los Angeles.

Ogiwara tersenyum, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju keluar ruangan sembari menggenggam sebotol air mineral. Setelah keluar ruangan, ia pun berjalan mendekat kaca besar yang memperlihatkan isi gedung dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Begitu indah sekali. Saat itu langit biru dihiasi dengan gumpalan awan putih, begitu tenang dan damai. Tapi tidak baginya. Ogiwara menghela napas berat, dibukanya tutup botol dan meneguk air.

"Ayolah _dude_ jangan berpikir seperti itu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ogiwara pun duduk disebuah _single_ sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca gedung, mendaratkan bokong lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ayo Shige kau harus sadar, ia sudah memiliki kekasih." Ogiwara terus melalafalkan kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Jujur saja, Ogiwara suka—ah tidak. Ia mencintai Kuroko sejak dulu, hanya saja cerita cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Berbanding terbalik sekali begitu mengetahui bahwa Kuroko mencintai seorang Akashi yang merupakan sahabatnya. Ogiwara tidak mengelak bahkan mencaci maki.

Ia hanya tersenyum.

Ya, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Orang menyebutnya sekarang ialah _fake smile_.

Hati Ogiwara sangat tersayat begitu mendapati Kuroko resmi menjadi kekasih Akashi. Saat itu hatinya hancur dan pikirannya kalut, ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi.

Mengelak? Tidak mungkin.

Mengamuk? Oh ayolah!

Mencaci maki? Bukan gaya seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Butuh waktu bagi Ogiwara untuk bisa menerima kenyataan. Cepat atau lambat ia **harus** bisa menerima, Ogiwara selalu berpendapat bahwa biarkan ia tersakiti asalkan orang yang dicintainya bahagia disana.

Sakit? Pastinya.

Tapi inilah kehidupan.

Bahkan, dengan bodoh Ogiwara selalu menanyakan. Apa itu cinta? Apakah cinta selalu menggambarkan kesakitan, kekecewaan, bahkan pengkhianatan? Sebenarnya apa makna dari kata cinta?

Saat bergelut dengan pikiran, seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ menepuk pelan pundak sang dancer. "Ogi-_chan_! Sedang apa disini?"

Ogiwara tersentak kaget, spontan ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sang manajer—Momoi Satsuki. Seorang gadis cantik berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang memiliki surai _pink_ dipadu dengan iris _magenta_.

Momoi mengenakan _crop tee _berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dengan corak kepala seekor serigala, mengenakan _hotpants_ potong berwarna abu-abu, dan sepasang sepatu _converse_ panjang hingga menutupi mata kaki berwarna hitam. Menambah kesan cantik gadis ini.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar," jawabnya diselingi senyum yang dipaksakan.

Momoi menautkan sebelah alis,"benarkah? Tetapi sepertinya tidak." Gadis itu langsung mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di sofa sebelah Ogiwara duduk, mencondongkan badan sembari bertopang dagu.

"Ogi-_chan_, kau sedang ada masalah?"

Hening sejenak.

Ogiwara sebenarnya enggan untuk menceritakan masalah ini, tetapi karena Momoi adalah tipe cewek pemaksa mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, selama ini ia curhat tidak pernah bocor. Meski pemaksa Momoi adalah tipe cewek yang tutup mulut.

Ia menghela napas,"baiklah aku akan bercerita."

Momoi menatap dalam kedua iris saddle brown itu, pertanda bahwa ia siap mendengarkan cerita.

"Momoi-_chan_, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku menyukai Kuroko dari dulu?"

Momoi sedikit menukik alis,"hmm tentu saja. Lalu, kenapa?"

"Akashi menelepon Kuroko dan rasanya sakit sekali, aku bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini? Padahal sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa aku merelakan ia bersama Akashi," jawab Ogiwara sembari meremat serat-serat _jeans_.

Momoi terdiam. Kemudian senyum kecil tercetak diparas manisnya.

Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ogiwara saat ini.

Merelakan pasti sudah wajib dilakukan, tetapi melupakan? Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Momoi menggenggam tangan kekar Ogiwara seraya berkata,"Ogi-_chan_, sekeras apapun kau berusaha tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kenangan yang sudah tersimpan rapi diotak. Kau mungkin sudah merelakan tapi tidak melupakan. Ingatlah satu hal Ogi-_chan_!"

Ogiwara menautkan sebelah alis,"apa?"

"Ingatlah bahwa suatu hari kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar membalasmu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang!" Momoi berucap antusias—memberi semangat.

Pemuda peru itu tersenyum, lagi dan lagi ia terhibur oleh sosok Momoi Satsuki. Seorang manajer yang selalu memberikannya semangat disaat keterpurukannya.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-_chan_." Ogiwara tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama, Ogi-_chan_!"

Dan terdengar tawaan renyah dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari tenggelam digantikan oleh sinar rembulan cantik. Latihan hari ini sudah selesai, sudah saatnya Ogiwara untuk mengantarkan Kuroko pulang ke rumah. Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam dikendalikan dari balik kemudi oleh Ogiwara.

Mobil _sport_ melaju dengan kecepatan normal, menyusuri ramainya jalanan. Mengingat bahwa sekarang ialah jam pulang kantor, dengan _AC_ yang menyala dan jalanan macet sukses membuat Ogiwara menghela napas pasrah.

Ayolah, kakinya sudah hampir patah karena latihan gila hari ini. Ditambah dengan macetnya jalanan. Ogiwara ingin mati sekarang juga. Pemuda _bluenette_ mendapati wajah kusut sahabatnya.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, jangan murung seperti itu."

Sudut bibir sedikit terangkat,"tentu saja tidak."

"Bohong, tadi kau sempat komat-kamit sendiri kayak dukun lagi baca mantra."

"Oh ayolah Kuroko jangan mengumbar-umbar aib orang!"

"Mengumbar aib sesoerang itu justru menjadi kesenangan tersendiri," ujar Kuroko enteng.

Ogiwara _face palm _bercampur _speecless_.

Kuroko menghela napas,"sudahlah lebih baik kau turunkan aku di halte bus saja."

"Tidak! Bisa-bisa aku dijadikan pajangan dirumah Akashi," ujarnya sembari membanting kemudi ke kanan.

"Ogiwara-_kun_ kau ini, Akashi-_kun_ tidak seperti apa yang kau maksud. Dia baik—"

"Ya hanya untukmu."

Oke, Kuroko menyerah.

Lebih baik ia melambaikan bendera putih ketimbang harus berdebat dengan sahabatnya ini, pasti tidak akan ada ujungnya.

Hening pun menyelimuti kembali.

Ogiwara fokus pada kendali mobil dengan menatap jalanan yang terbilang padat, sedangkan Kuroko sibuk dengan ponsel. Ya, ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Akashi. Sudut mata Ogiwara menangkap pergerakan Kuroko.

Ia meneguk ludah.

"Kuroko…."

"Hmm?" gumam si empu tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

Ogiwara meremas stir mobil,"aku punya cerita."

"Apa?"

"Pernahkah kau mendenga cerita sebuah tiga sahabat yang terjebak dalam suatu cinta segitiga?"

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis sembari menatap Ogiwara. "Belum, memang seperti apa?"

"Jadi begini, ada tiga sahabat yang terperangkap akan jerat cinta segitiga. Dimana salah satunya harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dua sahabatnya telah menjalin tali kasih."

Ogiwara menjelaskan dengan nada pilu yang menyesakkan hati dan itu membuat Kuroko menatap dalam sang surai peru. Tidak biasanya Ogiwara akan bercerita dengan nada seperti ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

_Deg._

Ogiwara terperanjat kaget, sepertinya Kuroko mulai curiga. Sebisa apapun ia harus bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Pemuda peru itu menggeleng sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Nada bicaramu seperti orang yang sedang sakit hati."

Mendengar itu, Ogiwara tertawa—tawa yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia berharap Kuroko tidak mengetahui perasaannya ini.

"Hahaha kau ini ya, tadi aku cuman akting saja," ujarnya enteng.

"Tapi—"

"Ah Kuroko kita sudah sampai."

Benar saja, mobil _sport_ itu berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah yang bertuliskan marga 'Kuroko'. Ogiwara turun dari mobil lalu berjalan membukakan pintu mobil beserta pintu pagar, dibantunya Kuroko turun dari mobil.

Agak susah memang, turun dari mobil sembari bertopang dengan sepasang tongkat. Inilah konsekuensi hidup. Jujur saja, Kuroko selalu merasa sebagai beban melihat beberapa orang harus membantunya karena suatu hal yang membuat kakinya pincang.

Sudahlah yang lalu biarkan berlalu.

Setelah mengantar Kuroko hingga tepat didepan pintu masuk, Ogiwara berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan si _bluenette_.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Ogiwara berhenti berjalan tetapi tidak menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."

Pemuda _peru _itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengantarmu pulang, kalau tidak apa daya masa depanku nanti."

Si _bluenette_ sedikit menautkan alis,"maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Kekasihmu itu bisa saja memenggal kepalaku atau mungkin menjadikanku sebagai pajangan dirumahnya," jawabnya diiringi tawaan pelan.

"Baiklah aku pulang. Selamat malam, Kuroko."

"Malam juga, hati-hati dijalan Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara tak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan lambaian singkat kemudian hilang dari balik mobil. Kuroko tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kuroko yakin seratus persen.

Sahabat perunya ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangan seraya berkata,"Ogiwara-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fokus! Fokus!"

Sang koreografi meneriaki Ogiwara yang tengah berlatih, beberapa kali ia salah melakukan gerakan—dan harus mengulang lagi dan lagi. Bisa dikatakan, koreografi ini adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan itu membuat Ogiwara kewalahan sendiri.

"Mana _power_nya?!"

Ogiwara melakukan tariannya dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Sang koreografi pun sudah mencapai batas, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapan menjadi tajam ke arah si dancer.

"Cukup! Cukup! Ogiwara-_san_, bisakah Anda serius dalam latihan? Ini bukan saatnya bersantai! Ingat waktu shooting tinggalah seminggu lagi!" ujar si koreografi dengan nada naik pitam. Ogiwara menyadari kesalahannya hari ini.

"Saya bisa, _Sir_."

"Kalau begitu latihan yang benar! Saya berikan waktu satu jam untuk Anda menenangkan diri." Sang koreografi pun berjalan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ogiwara membungkukkan badan sembari meremat lutut, keringat bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuh. Ia pun berlalu pergi keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Pikirannya kacau juga kalut, ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Tungkai kaki membawa ia menuju taman kecil disamping gedung, ia pun duduk dibangku taman sembari menyenderkan punggung. Pikirannya melantung ke tempat lain sedangkan raganya masih terduduk di taman hingga—

_Puk._

"Ogiwara-_kun_." Suara khas nan familiar itu menggema dikedua indra Ogiwara, sontak ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Kuroko!?" Ia pun dengan sigap menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap Kuroko dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kau…kesini lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh," jawabnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kuroko menghela napas,"aku kesini dengan Akashi-_kun_, ia baru saja datang subuh tadi."

_Deg._

Hati Ogiwara serasa tersayat begitu Kuroko melafalkan nama itu, lalu dari kejauhan terlihat Akashi yang memakai kaos cokelat yang dipadu dengan kemeja hitam panjang. Kedua tungkai kaki dilapisi oleh _jeans_ hitam dan sepasang sepatu _hip hop_ menambah kesan tampan pemuda ini.

Ogiwara meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Shigehiro, tumben kau disini," ujar Akashi yang sudah tepat berada dihadapannya.

Ogiwara tak menjawab perkataan Akashi. Ia sibuk akan pikiran yang bergelung diotak.

"Shige—"

Spontan, Ogiwara mencengkram tangan Kuroko yang membuat si empu terperanjat kaget. Iris _saddle brown _menatap tajam iris _baby blue _yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Mencengkram belakang surai kepala kemudian ia dekatkan.

Kedua bibir saling bertaut.

Ya, Ogiwara mencium bibir ranum Kuroko.

Ia mencium di depan kekasih si _bluenette_. Akashi Seijuurou yang menangkap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

Marah. Kesal. Jengkel. Kecewa.

Keempat perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Sontak, Akashi melerai keduanya. Mengepal tangan kanan lalu menonjok wajah Ogiwara kencang hingga si empu tersungkur jatuh. Kuroko yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, sudut mata pun mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Iris heterokrom Akashi menyiratkan kemurkaan yang amat sangat.

"Aku tak percaya kau berani menyentuh Tetsuya dengan sangat lancang, Shigehiro." Akashi berucap dengan nada dingin bercampur sinis.

Perlahan, Ogiwara memegang bekas tonjokan yang diberikan Akashi sembari mendongakkan kepala. Iris _saddle brown_ bertemu sapa dengan iris heterokrom yang menyiratkan kemurkaan.

"Shigehiro, aku tidak menyangka kau hanyalah seorang sahabat yang menganggap sahabatnya sebagai bahan batu loncatan."

Iris saddle brown membulat sempurna,"a-apa yang kau mak—"

"Aku tidak perlu kata-kata manismu, **pengkhianat**. Mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku dan Tetsuya. Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya." Akashi menekankan kata dibagian 'pengkhianat', kemudian ia mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan disetujui oleh si empu.

Kedua pasangan itu berjalan meninggalkan Ogiwara yang hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka. Ogiwara hendak mengejar, tapi apa daya kedua tungkai kaki serasa lemas sekali hingga tak bisa sedikitpun ia bertopang.

Ia menggertakan gigi sembari mengepalkan tangan, kemudian menonjok kerasnya aspal hingga tangannya berdarah.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku melakukan tindakan bodoh 'kah?

Brengsek sekali diriku.

Ogiwara menyesali perbuatannya itu, dijambaknya keras surai _peru_ yang lepek akibat keringat bekas latihan. Ini semua karena nafsu yang membludak tanpa kendali.

"Akashi….Kuroko….maafkan aku."

Sudah telat baginya untuk menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia buat.

Pepatah memang selalu benar.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Dan penyesalan ini datang dari diri Ogiwara sendiri.

Andaikan ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya tadi, mungkin kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Cinta memang kejam. Mendatangkan konflik dalam sebuah segitiga yang tak berujung titik temu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca fic ini. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Chapter selanjutnya diperkirakan minggu depan akan publish, berhubung Senin saya sudah akan mengadakan UTS. Doakan hasilnya memuaskan yaa :D

Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan mem-publish kilat.

Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di fic ini. :3

Salam manis,

-Kazu Kirana


End file.
